Into the World: A Gundam Wing Story
by Meg3
Summary: The life of the pilots after they find two unexpected guests in their household. *self insertion*
1. Prolouge

Into the World: A Gundam Wing story  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was a dark and stormy night, no really! It was a dark and stormy night! Really, truly, we swear!!!! Yeah, I   
know.... It's not original, but it was raining. My friend Dw was over at my house. Oh yeah, I better introduce myself. I'm  
not Oriental.... heh, but really. My name's Meg, just Meg, nothin more, nothing less. Happy? Anyway, as I was saying before,  
Dw was over at my house. She was spending the night..... I guess. As usual we were talking about our fav show in the entire  
world, GW. We watched EW and I totally drooled all over Trowa, as usual. Dw just sat there....not! She was-  
  
"Hey! Are you talking about me again!!!! What did I tell you about that!!!!"  
  
Oh um, hey Dw. I was just telling them what a great friend you are. You don't overreact about things like this. ^_^ Like um, guys and..... stuff *coughHeerocough*  
  
"My foot I don't!!!! Come here you!!!"  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Five minutes later  
  
Ouch..... I want my mommy!  
  
"Serves you right, that'll teach you not to talk about me behind my back."  
  
I'll say! Anyways, we were talking about the guys while we were watching the movie. I must have drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Only after filling up your popcorn bowl with drool!"  
  
^_^; Yeah, anyway..... Dw musta fallen asleep too, cause when we woke up, our story begins.   
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: All throughout my story, I do not own any part of Gundam Wing. I'm just too lazy to put this on all my  
chapters. 


	2. The series begins

Into the World: A Gundam Wing Story  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Meg: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ huh? What? *Yawn* Where are we? I....wanna sleep some more. Meg wants to sleep.  
Sleep is good.  
  
Dw: Hey Meg, wake up. When did you get a computer in your room?  
  
Meg: Huh? I don't have one. What are you talking about? *looks around* OMG! OMG OMG OMG! Mom got me a  
computer, cool!!!!  
  
Dw: Um, I don't this is your room Meg.  
  
Trowa: *walks in* ....  
  
Duo: Hey cool! People! Hi! HELLO!!!! How ya doin' dudes?  
  
Heero: Why are you in my room?  
  
Trowa: ....  
  
Duo: Hey Trowa, what's up?  
  
Trowa: ....  
  
Duo: Hello? Anybody home?  
  
Trowa: .....  
  
Duo: Guess not.  
  
Trowa: .......shut up......  
  
Duo: Wow! It speaks! It lives!!!!  
  
Dw: .....?  
  
Meg: *fainted since Trowa walked in*  
  
Duo: She okay?  
  
Dw: Um.....I think so.....  
  
Trowa: *leaves*  
  
Meg: *wakes up* Where's Trowa?  
  
Dw: He left.  
  
Meg: HE LEFT ME!!!!!  
  
Dw: Um...... yeah..... right.  
  
Duo: *dancing and singing* She has a crush on Trowa! She has a crush on Trowa!  
  
Dw: She? Oh right...... they don't know our names! We should make introductions.  
  
Meg: I'm Meg, and that's Dw.  
  
Duo: Hahah cool, I'm Duo. This is Heero, and the guy that left is Trowa. The two that aren't here  
are Quatre and Wuffy.  
  
Meg: Wuffy?  
  
Dw: I think he means WuFei.  
  
Meg: Oh,I like Wuffy better.  
  
Duo: My kinda girl!  
  
Meg: Shut up!  
  
Heero: Why are you in my room?  
  
//To be continued// 


	3. Be cool about fire safety

Into the World: A Gundam Wing Story  
Chapter 2:  
  
Dw: Hi! ^_^ Um.... hi! -_- How'd we get here? I WANNA GO HOME!  
  
Meg: *nudges Heero* Why don't you go comfort her? *Hint,hint*  
  
Duo: *singing and dancing again* Dw has a crush on Heero! Dw has a crush on Heero!  
  
Dw: Shut up!!!!  
  
Meg: Gosh, you just like annoying us don't you?  
  
Duo: Sorry, it's in my blood.  
  
Dw: Which obviously doesn't run to your head.  
  
Duo: Huh?  
  
Dw: Exactly!  
  
Quatre: *walks in* Howdy... um.... I mean.... Shalom!  
  
All: -_-;;;; o.....k.....  
  
Wuffy, er, I mean, WuFei: *walks in singing* Be cool about fire safety *sees everyone* Ah, I  
mean....INJUSTICE!!!! *runs out*  
  
Meg: That was.... Disturbing.....VERY disturbing.  
  
All: *nod*  
  
Heero: (finally speaking) I need to go blow up something.  
  
Dw: .....no  
  
Heero: *hangs head* oh....  
  
Duo: *ba-boom-ch!*  
  
Quatre: Did I miss something?  
  
All: YES!  
  
Quatre: Oh   
  
Meg: I'm hungry.  
  
Duo: So?  
  
Meg: SHUT UP AND GET ME SOMETHIN' TO EAT!!!!  
  
Duo: Yes Lady Meg!  
  
All: *walk into the kitchen*  
  
WuFei (I got it right!): Um..... ah..... *runs out*  
  
Toaster: pop!  
  
Duo: Do ya want butter oh great and powerful Lady Meg?  
  
Meg: Oh shut up and get me my toast! NOW!  
  
Duo: Yes ma'am!  
  
Trowa: ......? I.....don't.....get it.... *walks to his room*  
  
Duo: Whoa! That's the longest sentence I've ever heard from him!  
  
Meg: Where's my toast!!!!  
  
Duo: Coming!  
  
A little later  
  
Meg: Munch,Munch,Munch. This is good toast.  
  
Duo: Thank you.  
  
Heero: *looks at his watch* (there isn't one!)( there is now!) It's time to go to work.  
  
Trowa: *walks out into the kitchen in his clown outfit* .....going to work......  
  
Meg: *looks hopeful* Can I come too?  
  
Trowa: ......no  
  
Meg: *hangs head* oh...  
  
Duo: *hopefully* You can come with me!  
  
Meg: .....oh.....fine -_-  
  
//to be continued// 


	4. It continues......

Into the World: A Gundam Wing Story  
Chapter 3:  
  
Duo: Hey, your pj's are still on.  
  
Meg and Dw: *look at their clothes* Oops....  
  
Meg: We need to borrow some clothes.  
  
Heero: I have some extra Spandex.....  
  
Dw: NO!!!!  
  
Meg: We need normal clothes.  
  
Heero: *shakes his head*  
  
Duo: I have some jeans.  
  
Dw: Have you ever worn them?  
  
Duo: Ah.... no  
  
Meg: Ok then! How about shirts?  
  
Heero: you can....  
  
Meg: NO!!!  
  
Duo: I have t-shirts..... and jackets too!  
  
Dw: *sighs* fine  
  
~After changing~  
  
Meg: Dw, where are you going today?  
  
Dw: *scratches head*  
  
Heero: You can....um....come with me....I guess  
  
Dw: OK!!!! ^_^  
  
Meg: -_- How come you get to go with-  
  
Dw: *covers her mouth* Heheh, what are you babbling about?   
  
Meg: *makes unreadable sounds* mumph! Oomph! Grugh!  
  
Dw: ^_^; Heh, silly Meg.  
  
Duo: Let's go Meg! ^_^ 


End file.
